Retratos de Familia
by Mitzuki Hiwatari
Summary: Después de escribir El Circo, me llego la idea de recopilar una serie de One Shots o Mini fics de la vida cotidiana de los Hiwatari. El título no me convenció del todo, pero creo que no hay forma de expresarlo mejor. Retratos de la Familia Hiwatari.
1. El Circo

_**El Circo**_

Camino despacio, intentando pasar desapercibido.

Sería extraño en otras circunstancias, pero el escenario lo amerita. Aún cuando decidí no usar la limusina, siento las miradas ocultas a mí alrededor. Les veo con desprecio, haciéndoles retroceder y voltear la cara. Algo de culpa tengo, después de todo; ¿quién va a un circo con traje?

Es una rara costumbre que adopté al heredar responsabilidades… y una empresa que pesa en el mercado internacional. Si me viera hace 10 años, si viera en lo que me eh convertido… éste remedo de ése hombre que llamo abuelo.

Un tirón en la manga izquierda me trae de vuelta a mi patética realidad. Es el motivo de éste disgusto. Bajo la vista y me veo de 6 años: los ojos, la piel, el peculiar cabello bicolor; y esa huella azul, que me recuerda un Hiwatari. La única diferencia, en la mirada se percibe un pasado más entrañable.

Claro, exentando el hecho de la falta del calor materno. ¿Ya hace cuánto? Van 6 meses. Es fuerte, no le veo la tristeza que a mí mismo me cuesta ocultar.

Yo la tuve, aún la tengo. La mujer que me trajo al mundo… para mí sólo es eso. A pesar de ello acepté su consejo (¡ja! Con todo y que pensaba: ¿Qué sabe ella del cuidado de un hijo? ¿Cómo es que ahora posee la sabiduría que no tuvo cuando yo la necesité?).

Me dijo:

-Gou necesita distraerse, si permanece aquí solo sufrirá mas. En un par de días llega el circo, ¿por qué no lo llevas?-.

No tuve ganas de responder, los estragos que había visto en mi hijo me restaron fuerzas.

Regresando al presente, lo miro inquisitivo, dudando del motivo que le interesa.

-Quiero ver al Tigre- dice bajando el rostro, visiblemente intimidado (ya me había repetido tantas veces: ¡es tu hijo, no otro extraño al que quieras evitar!).

-Bien- digo automático, y de la misma forma ya vamos andando.

Llegamos ante el imponente felino. Es un hermoso ejemplar de un Tigre Siberiano macho. Mide aproximadamente 3 metros desde el hocico a la cola. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que llegaría a pesar. Siento pena por la pobre bestia, cercado en una jaula donde apenas cabe acostado.

Gou lo ve absorto, intenta acercarse más allá de la cerca, pero yo se lo impido. Voltea con ojos suplicantes, hasta que se da cuenta con quien esta tratando. Evita mi rostro y regresa al Tigre.

Esta actitud empieza a molestarme. Es cierto que nuestra relación nunca ah sido ejemplar, yo mismo me llevo el crédito por mi actitud, pero simplemente no puedo evitarla. Desearía conocer lo que piensa, lo que desea… lo que siente. Siendo neutral, esto me recuerda todos los años que pasé evitando a Voltaire. ¿Estaré pagando por haber hecho lo que creía correcto?

Abro los ojos y me topo con una fila de chiquillos escandalosos que rodean a un imbécil de 40 años, pintado de prostituta. Se contonea entre risas mirando a los pequeños, mientras su sucia lengua de hedor a cigarrillo, relame sus labios rojos.

Esta pintoresca visión se diluye al ver la alegría que causa también en Gou. Quizá suene ridículo, pero me gustaría que pudiera verme de la misma manera. Evitando las formalidades, la indiferencia, la huida eterna.

Por fin empiezan a entrar a la carpa principal. Nosotros apenas damos la vuelta cuando escucho una voz conocida.

-¡Mira papá! ¡Son Gou y el señor Hiwatari!- Grita un niño de gorra, sentado sobre los hombros de un viejo amigo.

-¡Hola Kai! Eres la última persona que pensaría encontrar aquí-. Takao sonríe. No cabe duda, es el que más ha cambiado. Quien diría que alguna vez llegaría a sentar cabeza, y empezaría a madurar.

-Hmm-. Mi ya conocida "respuesta". El asiente y seguimos caminando.

Vaya contraste, Takao y su hijo se llevan bien juntos, disfrutando cada uno de la compañía que el otro le proporciona. Nosotros en cambio; pareciera que yo mantengo cautivo a Gou. Sacudo levemente la cabeza e intento esquivar las miradas que me lanza el antiguo Campeón Mundial.

Llegamos a la carpa y tomamos asiento. El espectáculo se desarrolla ante mi fastidio… y el goce de los tres niños que acompaño. De vez en cuando volteo de reojo hacia Gou. Ella tenia razón, se le ve feliz. Sonrío complacido. A estas alturas ya no me cuesta tanto exteriorizar ciertos sentimientos. Con su nacimiento se abrió un mundo que desconocía. Desde los eternos lloriqueos de bebé, los gateos por los lugares mas insólitos, las primeras palabras, los primeros pasos… La grata responsabilidad que conlleva un ser tan dependiente.

Sin embargo todo cambió con la muerte de su madre. Era ella quien jugaba el papel del padre comprensivo y cariñoso. Y yo… yo sólo estaba ahí. Era suficiente para todos.

Pero ahora no se como reaccionar.

Para mi fortuna no suelo estar mucho en la mansión; la Compañía me hace viajar constantemente. Así evado la mirada de un niño que aún no puede llamarme papá.

De vez en cuando me llega la culpa (como en estos precisos momentos, irónico), y casi llego a comprender el rencor que Gou me guarda. Seamos realistas, desde que nació me eh ocupado en mantenerlo lejos y relegar su cuidado a cualquier otro (su madre, algún empleado o sirviente). Es el modo en que Voltaire me enseñó a tratar a un niño (y de mi padre ni que decir, él sí es todo un profesional).

-¡Muy bien amiguitos! ¿Quién será el afortunado papá que nos ayude con este truco?- La voz chillante del ya descrito payaso, suena por todo el lugar. Hum… probarán otro de sus estúpidos intentos de hacerle ver a la gente que el dinero tirado aquí valió de algo. Eso no es sorpresa, sino el hecho de que una mano a sólo un lugar del mío se levante y se mueva frenéticamente, acompañada de dos animadas voces. Sí, que otro que Takao. Las voces son de Gou y Makoto.

El exblader tiene suerte y es escogido. No sin antes intentar llevarme con él. Cómo lo tenía previsto, una mirada bastó para hacerlo desistir. Bajó al centro e intentó hacer malabares, con 5 pelotas rojas del tamaño de una manzana. En el primer intento, cuatro de ellas cayeron… seguidas por la quinta. En el segundo, tercero y cuarto intentos, se repitió algo similar. Después el payaso le dio la mano… y la suya quedo manchada de un extraño líquido azul.

Se retiró y subió con nosotros de nuevo (y pensar que quería que yo pasara por eso también). A pesar del papel ridículo que le tocó interpretar, se le ve feliz. Igual que sus dos alegres animadores.

Yo me desplomo en mi lugar y lo miro con fastidio.

-¡Vamos Kai! No negarás que fue divertido-. Dice sonriendo. Mi gesto cortante basta para cerrarle la boca.

Estaba llegando a mi límite. Esto del circo no fue muy buena idea. Pero trataba de soportar un poco más, sólo un poco más. Dejando de lado mis frustraciones por lo que era más importante, Gou.

Para mi fortuna la tortura solo se alargó un par de minutos más y llegó a su fin.

Antes de que Takao tuviera tiempo de decir cualquier cosa, tome a Gou de la mano y salí con él a toda prisa, mientras dos pares de manos se agitaban a nuestras espaldas.

* * *

Cuando ya estamos unas cuadras lejos, una leve voz llega a mis oídos.

-Yo… se que te… costó mucho. Pero… gracias por… traerme-. Y levanta su rostro hacia mí, sonriendo.

Mi rostro perplejo es un fiel retrato de lo que circula en mi mente. No imaginé que una simple salida tuviera éste efecto. Quizá ese era el verdadero sentido del consejo que me dio mi madre.

Y no sólo surtió efecto en mi hijo, sino también en mí. Me doy cuenta de lo fácil que resultaría perderlo.

Conteniendo mi orgullo y sacando la voz menos severa que puedo, le digo intentando sonar natural.

-Sí, bueno, no importa- levanto la vista y continúo.- Es temprano todavía. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?- Mantengo la vista al frente, pero lo observo de reojo. Su rostro se ilumina y por fin me ve sin máscaras.

-¡Claro! Cerca hay un lugar en el que iba a comer con mi mamá. ¡Vamos papá!-. Corre hacia la izquierda jalando mi cuerpo con él; mientras mi mente perdida sigue repitiendo esa última palabra.

_Puede ser que… hasta cierto punto… __**no todo esté perdido.**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

No hay mucho que agregar. Este fic lo hice hace poco para un concurso en un foro. Tenía la inquietud sobre el papel que Kai jugaría como padre, éste fue el resultado.

Gracias a los que se tomen el tiempo de leer y comentar.

Hasta luego,

M.H.


	2. Madre

**Madre**

_(alguna vez)_

El ruido de miles de pies ascendiendo al vagón, los murmullos diversos de puntos discordes y lenguas extrañas; el andén cubierto de colores, formas e historias distintas.

Olvidaba que la vida aquí se maneja rápido. Y como no desacostumbrarse, después de todo hacía años que no venía a Japón.

Las playas exóticas, los lugares glamourosos, las ciudades importantes. Es fácil acostumbrarse a una vida hecha.

Pero había algo en mí que no estaba en paz. Había un pedazo en mi interior que no me permitía ser completamente feliz.

Y es que, con una pequeña fortuna llegando puntualmente a mi cuenta cada mes, no tendría razones para quejarme.

Pero nada en esta vida es gratis. Y en este caso, no fui yo quien pagó la factura.

El llanto iracundo de un pequeño bulto rosado, me sobresalta. Volteo hacia la madre, que susurra palabras suaves y arrulla con ternura. Tendrá unos 18 años. Sus ojos café aún destellan ese brillo de inocencia, y su cabello negro atado con un moño blanco, aumenta la sensación de inmadurez.

Pero es la madre, sin duda. La forma de ver a la niña que tiene en brazos, el tono de su voz, la forma de cargarla.

Escuchaba que sólo una madre puede reconocer a otra mujer que lo sea.

Pero desde hace meses una pregunta me perturba.

**¿**Qué es lo que verdaderamente hace a una mujer, madre?

**¿**El hecho de procrear, educar y ver crecer a un niño?

Sea como sea, no puedo rellenar con orgullo ninguna de esas opciones.

Y eso es lo que me trajo aquí.

Renuncie a mi hijo hace ya muchos años. Me vendí por el placer de la vida cómoda, lujosa y la libertad recobrada.

Por años me justifiqué, y es que había motivos para hacerlo. El abandono de Susumu, el dejarme sola con ese demonio de cabello bicolor y riqueza descomunal.

Puedo entender que la soledad y la depresión fueron factores fuertes en mi debilidad; la intimidante presencia de Voltaire reclamándome los derechos sobre mi hijo; la cantidad, nada despreciable, para mi manutención… a cambio de alejarme para siempre de sus vidas.

Pero no me satisface. No puedo creerme capaz de venderme por tan poco.

Mi vista se dirige a la ventana próxima, buscando entre mis recuerdos algún lugar conocido. Y de golpe me asalta uno. Al ver los copos de nieve unirse en pequeños montes y cubrir la ciudad.

Ocurrió días después de la huida de Susumu.

Observaba a Voltaire hablando con un hombre extraño, de mirada penetrante y acento indescifrable. Al parecer cerraban un negocio. No le di importancia, seguí mi camino… hasta que un nombre retumbó en mis oídos. Pude escuchar el nombre de mi hijo, seguido de sonoras carcajadas.

Procure guardar la compostura, y cuando Voltaire estuvo solo, entré a interrogarlo.

Su respuesta fue ruda. Demasiado quizá.

Fue cuando me propuso éste trato. Alejarme, abandonar a Kai a cambio de una pensión. Quise discutir, pero nadie puede vencer a un hombre tan poderoso. Yo no pude.

Por lo menos no en ese momento.

En cambio, fue tan cómico ver su rostro hace sólo un par de días.

Le anuncié mi propósito de ver a Kai. Se negó. Gritó, replicó, amenazó…

No le valió de nada. Renuncié a su pensión. Deje de ser una más de sus marionetas.

Ahora no soporto la zozobra. Fueron tantos años lejos.

A pesar de ello seguí sus batallas siempre. Desde que supe que esos trompos le apasionaban tanto.

Pude ver poco a poco, como fue convirtiéndose en hombre.

Y debo decirlo… no me agradó lo que vi.

Sus facciones tan hermosas, nubladas por su dureza. Sus expresivos ojos carmesí, viendo todo con desprecio, con odio, y lo más doloroso, con rencor.

Los músculos que sobresalen en su piel, como una muestra de lo fuertes que son sus demonios internos. Esas marcas en su rostro, que van más allá de un insignia personal, son cicatrices internas que yo ayudé a crear.

De pronto me sorprendo llorando. Lágrimas hipócritas, idiotas, inútiles, inservibles.

Lágrimas que tardaron demasiado tiempo en salir. Lágrimas que no lograrán que ese hijo, ahora un hombre extraño y lleno de odio, abra de nuevo su corazón para dejarme acunar en él.

El pitido ensordecedor de una parada, y un descenso en bandada, me sacan de mi propio infierno. Y lo veo. Un enorme póster pegado en la pared de la estación. Es un anuncio de un nuevo torneo de lo que llaman Beyblade. Observo a un chico alegre de gorra azul, a un chico rubio de sonrisa contagiosa, a un chino de mirada sabia; y a él.

Se encuentra detrás de todos. Solitario. Y aún así imponente.

Pero esa mirada… la mirada que ensombrece el rostro que se debaten entre inmadurez biológica y madurez forzada. La mirada acusadora, que reclama mi abandono, las noches en vela que no pasé, los triunfos que no celebré, los consejos que jamás dí.

Esa mirada me advierte una verdad repetida hasta el cansancio, y que apenas cobra significado para mi: _**"el tiempo pasa".**_

No puedo esperar que Kai me reciba con los brazos abiertos después de haberlo dejado a su suerte todos éstos años. Ni siquiera tengo derecho a ser perdonada.

Una mano posada suavemente en mi hombro me arroja a la realidad. Un hombre maduro, me ve pacientemente y anuncia:

-Señora, pronto el tren regresará para Akita. **¿**No era ésta su parada?-. Le miro unos segundos, suficientes para tomar una decisión.

- Lo siento, creo que me equivoqué de estación-. Me mira perplejo, yo me levanto y me dirijo a la ventanilla de boletos.

De verdad deseaba ver a Kai. En realidad quería formar una familia con él de nuevo.

Pero hay sueños que nunca pueden realizarse.

_Y éste, **es uno de ellos.**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Imaginaba otro final, pero los hechos no se daban con la fluidez que quisiera.

El resultado de un momento breve de inspiración, fue esto.

De nuevo las inquietudes. Simplemente no puedo concebir abandonar a un hijo sin sentirse ni un poco culpable.

Releyéndolo, creo que me pase un poco con los adjetivos xD.

Pero espero que el sentido se mantenga intacto.

Gracias por leer y comentar!


	3. Orgullo

**ORGULLO**

**(Una noche, un significado, un nombre… un Hiwatari)**

Abro los ojos, aún agitada por un mal sueño, y paso lentamente los dedos por mi abdomen abultado.

¡En tan solo 6 meses a crecido tanto!

Ayer justo fue mi visita con el ginecólogo. Llegué muy emocionada, enumerándole las patadas, piruetas y golpeteos de las últimas 2 semanas. El me vio con esa expresión de viejo sabio, y una media sonrisa. Había ocasiones en que me exasperaba verlo tan indiferente ante la maravilla de un nuevo ser. Otras veces comprendía su actuar sobrio, después de ver pasar a tantos; de conocer el ciclo de cada feto extraño, hasta su posterior bienvenida al mundo.

Me recosté y pasó el gel helado sobre mi barriga, me estremecí pero mantuve los ojos cerrados.

-Ahí está-. La voz medida del doctor me dirigió a la pequeña pantalla. Entre líneas claras y oscuras, podía distinguirse una frágil manita tocando la parte inferior de una cabeza. Un par de extremidades largas patalear y estirarse. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que estaba entre esas extremidades…

-Por fin se deja ver. Ya se dio cuenta de que tiene un saludable varoncito, ¿no es así?-. Mi rostro estupefacto y una débil mueca afirmativa es lo único que pude contestarle.

¡Un varón! Es lo que he venido pensando todo el día. No es que no lo imaginara, de hecho una parte de mí quería que lo fuese. Tener a un niño con los rasgos de Kai pero una personalidad totalmente diferente. Verlo reír, gatear, llorar, amar.. gozar la vida en verdad. Sin ataduras o rencores. Sangre nueva.

Eso me despertó. Soñé a un bebé huraño y desconfiado. Que rehuía mis brazos y me miraba con odio. A un niño agresivo y serio, al mando de una banda de chiquillos igual de atormentados que él. A un adulto perverso que arremetía contra otros y les pasaba por encima.

Y lo peor de todo, a su lado permanecían un sonriente Voltaire y un orgulloso Kai.

No soporté y desperté agitada. Sé bien que ésta familia no se caracteriza por su bondad, y me quedó más que claro el poder que Voltaire ejerce en ésta casa y sus habitantes, Kai incluido.

Fue cuando descubrimos que venía cierta personita en camino. Kai dijo que tendríamos que decírselo al mayor de los Hiwatari, y después tomar una decisión.

¡Increíble el berrinche que armó!

Le lanzó un sermón enorme a Kai sobre su ineptitud y estupidez, mientras le enumeraba diez mil métodos anticonceptivos. Le reprochó las libertades que empezaba a tomarse y "su lugar" en el linaje y la empresa. Le recriminó no haber esperado más tiempo, en lugar de revolcarse con la primera que se le cruzara (ese fue un golpe duro, quise reconvenirlo, pero un gesto imperceptible de Kai me hizo callar, además ese monstruo de cabello largo no se dignaba a dirigirme una sola mirada).

Por último nos ordenó casarnos lo más pronto posible para tratar de salvar lo que quedaba de la reputación familiar. Esto si me hizo mirarlo sorprendida y muda, sin llegar a conectar ninguna idea para contradecirlo. Kai lanzó un débil gruñido y asintió levemente. Después se marchó de la oficina, arrastrándome con él.

Lo demás pasó rápido. En menos de una semana se formalizó el compromiso y dos días después ya era legalmente la Sra. Hiwatari. Claro que Voltaire también subió de puesto a Kai por su nueva "condición" y comenzó a explotarlo brutalmente para compensar la "deshonra" que lo hizo pasar. Había días en que sólo lo miraba un par horas, cuando llegaba a dormir.

Yo tuve que acostumbrarme a la vida en ésta enorme mansión. No salía mucho, así que trabé amistad con todo el personal, especialmente con el amable mayordomo. Era un hombre entrado en años que tenía muchos de ellos con la familia. Inclusive cuidó de Kai cuando era un niño pequeño.

Y por este preciso hombre, de nombre Alexander, me enteré de parte del pasado de Kai. Su estadía en Rusia, que duró años, donde un despiadado abad lo obligaba a entrenar de las formas más terribles; inculcándole ese anhelo perfeccionista que aún conserva, esa necedad omnipresente y el orgullo inquebrantable que lo caracteriza.

Dejo los pensamientos a un lado y desvío la vista a la sombra inmóvil a mi lado. Son casi las 4 de la mañana, lleva dos horas dormido. Dentro de una hora, antes de que amanezca, se levantará, tomará una ducha fría, se vestirá aprisa y tomará un café cargado. Saldrá por la puerta principal, y se montará en su Bugatti Veyron (historia curiosa, no le agradan los autos demasiado vistosos, pero se enamoró en el momento que lo vio). Desaparecerá por el camino y no sabré nada de él hasta mañana en la madrugada, cuando la rutina se repita.

Conformé el tiempo pasa, se devela con más claridad la silueta. Mechones grisáceos viendo en todas direcciones, cubriendo los ojos cerrados, cansados del tiempo en vela; la nariz viendo al frente, sin más particularidad que un tamaño ligeramente superior al normal; los labios descansando en una débil sonrisa, incrédula por si sola. Voy bajando. El cuello pálido, extrañando el abrazo del lino blanco. Los brazos fuertes descansando debajo de su cabeza, dejando ver cicatrices añejas de batallas externas e internas. El pecho desnudo, al compás del vaivén de su respiración. Y debajo del bien formado tórax, una parte del abdomen, que termina de dibujarse sobre la delgada sábana blanca.

Lo veo embelesada; reprimo mis manos y me obligo a pensar otra cosa.

Regreso a mi vientre, entonando en susurros una canción vieja. Dijo el ginecólogo que ya reconoce sonidos y sería bueno ponerle música.

Descubro que comienzo a calmarme. Aún sin haber nacido, ya siento que es lo más amado para mí. Es cierto que su casta no es benevolente, pero se que tendrá un padre que cuidará de él. Un hombre que aún sin demostrarlo abiertamente, espera éste nacimiento tanto como yo.

Lo supe después del torbellino de la ceremonia matrimonial, por la forma anhelante en que veía a las familias con niños pequeños en la fiesta posterior, la forma de mirarme cuando le contaba con excitación cada visita al ginecólogo (aún cuando luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos), y especialmente, por ese brillo especial cuando le anuncié el sexo.

Ese brillo significaba sorpresa, alegría, satisfacción.. pero sobre todo: Orgullo.

Orgullo.

A decir verdad es lo que mas caracteriza a los Hiwatari. Un desesperante, necio, vehemente, inquebrantable.. y admirable orgullo.

Quizás, además de característica, también sería un buen nombre.

-Gou-. Murmullé sonriendo.

Sentí una mirada, voltee a un lado, y ojos carmesí reclamaban mi falta de tacto al no mantener la boca cerrada.

-Gou-. Le susurré de nuevo, mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada a mi abdomen. El hizo lo mismo, resopló quedo, y asintió débilmente. Cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir.

Pero había una diferencia.

_La boca.. esa sonrisa… __**parecía haber crecido**__._

_

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

Tenía ganas de escribir un capítulo así. De hecho mezclé 3 historias distintas.

Metí a Kai más de lo necesario, pero no pude evitarlo.

Deje que la historia tomará forma ella misma. No es pretexto. Al contario.

Me llegó la caprichosa inspiración y me agrada el resultado.

Gracias por sus comentarios!!

Estoy abierta a ideas xd.

Hasta luego!

M.H.


End file.
